Butterfly
by Never Ending Illusions
Summary: The Fates Collide Series. They work hard to keep Earth safe and ask nothing in return. But when strangers are brought to the NEST base after receiving injuries because of them, a few transformers find something they never thought possible. A bond.
1. Chapter 1

_Butterfly_

_**By Zaru**_

_**Summary:**__ They work so hard to keep Earth safe and yet ask nothing in return. But when unknowing strangers are brought to the NEST base after receiving injuries because of them, a few of the transformers find something they never thought possible. A bond._

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro. Kia Hawkins belongs to weapon13whitefang. Piper Somoon belongs to BlackHealer222. Beth King belongs to Mrs. Optimus Prime. Erin Timmons belongs to Strawberrytop007. Zaru Kiys belongs to me. Other characters not included in the TF universe are mine as well._

_**A/n: **__Surprise! Surprise! A new fic is under way! Can you believe it? I'm surprised! Aren't you? LOL. So please enjoy. Thanks._

_**Prologue**_

The N.E.S.T. team was mobilized, tracking a nearby stray Decepticon who took refuge near a public establishment. Hoping to take the enemy down quietly, the group sent in a couple of their best members to take care of the situation. Although, there was a better need for them to get their target away from public and into an isolated area where they could easily take him down.

Major William Lennox pulled the strap of his weapon over his shoulder and patted the hood of the blue car next to him.

"All right, Mirage. We need to do this quickly and quietly."

"_Of course, Major Lennox. And if all else fails, we simply divert the Decepticon's attention elsewhere." _The blue Ford GT mentally smiled. Less than a year ago, he encountered this strange grouping of humans. They did not know he was there because of the message sent out from Optimus until it was deemed safe by the Autobot leader himself that Mirage was no threat to them whatsoever.

"Well, yeah, but we need to keep a low profile. That's a human club." Lennox pointed to the huge red building with a couple cars in the back parking lot. "I'm not sure if there are many humans there or not right now, but we need to keep ourselves unnoticed."

"Sir, we have a visual on the target." Wilder, a blonde, spiky-haired Captain in the squadron thrust his night vision goggles into Lennox's hands. "40 meters to the west, Major."

William Lennox brought them to his eyes quickly, seeing the Decepticon in a deep recharge in a parking space near the club. "Okay. Men, when I give the signal." He held his hand up, waiting for the perfect moment. Thrusting two fingers together, he pointed in the direction of the club, every human ready to roll. But they stopped in mid-step when they heard the back door of the building open.

"Hold it!" Sergeant Epps whispered. "There's someone coming out."

"Damn it." Lennox groaned. "Last thing we need is a citizen getting in the way of our mission."

Erin Timmons shoved the heavy door open, having a little trouble since she wasn't as strong as her friends. The strawberry top grunted to push it until it stilled, keeping it open for fresh air to waft in. Her and a few of the employees volunteered their time to repaint the club as renovations were going on. Not to mention it gave them a chance to bond a little more without crowds of people being in the way. She smiled a little and wiped her hands of the dirty ashes from the door.

"There we go." She smiled small before heading back inside. "Hey, Zaru!" Erin cupped her hand around her mouth, shouting.

"What the hell, girl, I could hear you across seven states! Don't do that shit again!" A voice scolded her from the second floor.

Erin smiled. "Come on down here. Let's take a break." She suggested. The group had been working pretty hard the past several hours without breaking for food or even the bathroom. "We can order some Chinese or something."

"Blech. I don't wanna eat Chinese again. I had it last night for dinner. I want something different." A different voice called from behind the bar counter.

"Piper, you know you aren't supposed to be behind there. Zaru's gonna kill you if she catches you back there again." Erin scolded her own friend, arms crossed over her small chest.

"Yeah, yeah." A hand appeared from under the counter, setting several glasses on the bar. "You know, Erin, maybe you need to learn to chill out some. You can become pretty annoying sometimes." The Asian-American teen stood up, a smile on her face. "Especially when you whine half the time."

Erin's mouth turned into a pout as she tightened her folded arms together. "That's really mean, Piper. I don't say anything bad like that about you." The other teen made her way to the stools and sat down on one. "I'm not that whiney."

"You little girls are pretty damn annoying. The both of ya. Ya ever wonder how you two were able to get jobs here with your whacked out personalities?" A dark-haired female came from the back area, heavy boxes in her arms. "I tell ya, if I owned this place, you'd be at the bottom of my list of hires."

"Kia, shut up." Zaru Kiys looked down from over the railing, smears of blue paint covering her cheeks and green hair tied up into a messy ponytail. In her right hand, she held a paintbrush while her left adjusted the paint-covered tank top she wore. "Do you see now why I wish I never hired you part-time?"

"'Cause of my dazzling good looks." Kia smirked, her elbow resting on top of the boxes she just set down on one of the tables, looking up at her friend. "And because you're my friend."

"Look, just because we grew up together doesn't mean we're friends, okay?" The blue-eyed female rubbed her temples. "I wish _Jii-san_ didn't make me play with you. All you ever did was make us use the five-finger discount in stores and gamble."

"Hey, we made some pretty hefty dough gambling." She rubbed her fingers together. "It paid for our treats at the corner food stalls, didn't it?"

Yes it did. Zaru remembered all the time. Even though there were rough times within their friendship while growing up, there was also the few times in their lives that the bond they had meant everything to them. It brought a ghost of a smile to her face.

"Hey, Zaru, can you come down here and deal with Piper?" The emerald-eyed waitress called from her seat on the stool. "She's behind the bar again and won't listen to me."

Rolling her eyes in disbelief, the club owner threw the brush down and set for the stairs. "I seriously wonder how I was talked into taking you in to work."

"Because you love us." Piper sing-songed.

The moment she stepped on the first floor, Zaru threw Piper a dirty look saying 'Get the hell away from my bar' and gave the finger to Kia.

"Wow. Aren't we in a good mood tonight." Her friend muttered. _Damn, why did I leave the army for this life?_

It was a question she asked herself plenty of times. Ever since her time with the army was finished a couple years ago, Kia considered the possibility of re-enlisting. But she threw that chance away when her squad leader had informed her of a change of scenery. Which one? She had no idea. The government only told her so much about where her transfer would be since it was a top secret government project. But they got to as far as stating it was called N.E.S.T. As much as it thrilled her to be apart of some 'classified crap' as she called it, there was no way she could do it. So, she settled for staying out and at home until a later time if this wasn't the life for her. Besides, her friend needed her at the moment.

"I'm going out for a smoke. You guys wanna come out or what?" She pulled her dyed green hair out of the ponytail and ruffled it a little, letting it flow freely down her back.

"I'm in. I need the air." Piper waved her hand in front of her face. "This paint smell is just too strong right now." Leaping over the bar, the Asian-American teenager fixed her shirt and walked past Erin, her wooden sandals clicking on the tiled floor beneath her.

Kia sighed. "Me, too. I need a smoke." The ex-army woman cracked her knuckles, receiving a death glare from Zaru.

"Kia, you don't smoke. So, don't start saying shit like that." Replying with her own finger gesture, the club owner growled, hands fisting at her sides. "Don't you start shit with me again, girl! You're already on probation!"

That was true. Recently, Kia had a police record for illegal betting in underground races which she took part in. But that didn't stop her from making a situation when the race course traveled around the club. That was one thing that made Zaru angry. To pull her business in illegal gaining. The police even had a search warrant for the club after stopping the riders near it, most of them saying it was all Kia's friend's idea for the race. Oh, boy was Zaru angry at that one. Which is why the rider was on probation and, in a way, working off her small 'debt'.

The wind blew freely through the open door behind the club and Zaru welcomed it. It was nice and cool outside whereas the club was piping hot. Feeling the air on bare flesh was just what she needed after working so long. Grabbing her cigarettes from her back pocket, she pulled one out and lit up. The woman moved toward a car that wasn't hers and sat against it, not knowing whose it was nor caring.

Optimus, still in alt mode, was watching the situation unfold. That woman was going to be killed touching a Decepticon like that. That's why they had to make a move as quick as possible to get the enemy before they got her and her friends.

Lennox licked his dry lips, a little dirt smudged on his face as part of the camouflage. The leader, Epps kneeled down in the dirt. "How're we gonna get rid of that Decepticon without harming the citizens?" He wondered.

Ratchet, in his own alt mode beside Optimus, could be heard sighing. "_We might not have a choice but to go down there. Perhaps a distraction might help lure them away from the Decepticon."_

Wilder shook his head. "That might work. But what?"

Zaru was near done smoking her cigarette before pushing herself away from the black convertible.

"Piper, when we go back in to finish up, stay away from the bar. Kia will work on it."

The raven-haired beauty blinked, eyes wide. "Excuse you? When did I get bar duty?"

"The second you showed me your favorite finger." The owner threw the butt cigarette to the ground and stepped on it with the heel of her work boot. "And no smuggling the alcohol this time. I have to pay for that shit, ya know."

"_And no smuggling the alcohol this time." _Her friend mocked. "What a crock of horseshit. I don't take the alcohol." She smirked, arms folded across her chest. "I drink it at the bar."

"Same fucking thing." She retorted, blue eyes narrowed in hate. "If you would just act like a normal person for once, things would be fine."

"Being normal sucks ass." Kia sneered. "Besides, I like myself just the way I am."

"Yeah. A crazy bitch who believes using fisticuffs is a way of life!"

Kia gritted her pearly white teeth. "Look who's talking! You practically got everything handed to you on a silver platter, Z! What do I get? Nothing! Cause I had to work my ass off for it!"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you getting everything so easily! You got money! You got friends! You got close knit family! What the hell did I have? Jack squat! I worked my ass off for everything I have now!"

As the argument continued, Erin, not used to the confrontational side of things, pleaded with both women to stop arguing.

"Can't we all just get along?" She pouted. "Stop fighting!" Her eyes shimmered with unshed tears.

The knuckle-gloved woman scoffed at the poor girl. "Oh, quit your sniveling, Itsy Bitsy! This ain't any of your business! So butt out!"

"Don't talk to her that way!" Piper shouted. "She's just trying to help!"

A glare came the girl's way. "Don't pull yourself into this shit, too, girl. I'm warning you."

"You're warning me? You can't do anything to me, you psycho!"

Zaru pushed the two away from each other. "_That's enough! I've had it!_" The four stood together silent. "This talk has gone _too _far."

"Maybe we should just get back to work?" Erin suggested, backing up toward the door.

"Yeah." Piper agreed. "The paint must be affecting all your brains." She pointed out, brushing her bangs away from her eyes.

Zaru and Kia stood side by side, staring at each other. "She's probably right. Those paint fumes are pretty nasty."

Kia bit her lower lip. "Yeah." She whispered. On the outside, she was always a smartass. Rage leveling up within her. Getting herself into trouble with the police half the time. But all the time, Zaru was there for her. Yeah, she insulted her half the time and yelled with arguable situations, but not once did her friend let her down. Whenever she needed help, there was always that one person she could count on. No matter what. So, the last she could do after such a stupid squabble was apologize. Reaching up, she scratched the back of her head. "I'm sorry." She mumbled.

"Yeah. Me, too." Zaru whispered back. "Still friends?"

"Do we have to be?" Kia playfully whined, heading toward the door. But not before Zaru lunged onto her back, arms tightening around her neck. "Ow!" She growled, and grasped tightly onto the invader's arms. "Did you have to do that?"

"Yeah." She giggled. "Come on!"

Before they could make their way inside, the turning of an engine roared to life in the convertible Zaru was near moments before.

"What the fuck?" Kia's eyes widened. "Who's in that damn car?"

Mirage's own engine sprang to life. The Decepticon was waking up and those humans were in a dangerous path. The men surrounding him moved back giving him room to transform.

"_We have no choice now! Autobots, move in!"_ Optimus Prime called, transforming himself.

The rest of them transformed and the N.E.S.T. team pulled their weapons at the ready. Everyone made their way to the Decepticon, hoping to get there before he or she laid a hand on innocent bystanders.

TBC….

A/n: Snap! Okay. Well, how was this prologue? Was it good? Bad? Let me know! XD

Sweet Mech Dreams,

Zaru


	2. Chapter 2

Butterfly

**By Zaru**

**Summary:** They work so hard to keep Earth safe and yet ask nothing in return. But when unknowing strangers are brought to the NEST base after receiving injuries because of them, a few of the transformers find something they never thought possible. A bond.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro. Kia Hawkins belongs to weapon13whitefang. Piper Somoon belongs to BlackHealer222. Beth King belongs to Mrs. Optimus Prime. Erin Timmons belongs to Strawberrytop007. Zaru Kiys belongs to me as well as Dagger. Other characters not included in the TF universe are mine as well.

**A/n: The official chapter one! Suhweet! ****J**

_**Chapter 1**_

Zaru's arms were still linked around Kia's neck, tightening in fright as the car came to life. Her employees Piper and Erin shrieked, running behind both of the older women believing themselves to be safe from harm. Kia's own grip on Zaru's arms tightened, nails digging into her flesh. But the club owner was too scared to notice any pain, none registering in her blanked mind.

Piper's light brown eyes were filled with terror as the vehicle before their very eyes began to change form. _How the hell does a car change? New paint job? Yeah. New engine? Yeah. But parts moving every which way? Hell freakin' no! _There was a conspiracy going on. That was for damn sure. And the teenager didn't want any part of it.

The transformer groaned as his gears grinded, coming to a stand in his bipedal mode. He had been recharging peacefully in a quiet area where he would be less noticed. Unfortunately, he didn't take into account that there were actual humans nearby who would bother him. Air escaped the vents on the sides of his head as he turned his black face toward the humans who were staring up at him utter shock. The way he stared down at them, his gaze intensified leaving the females in a thrall.

"Those eyes…" Kia and Zaru whispered at the same time.

Kia raised an eyebrow. "Those _are_ eyes, right?" Her voice lowered to a whisper.

The green-haired woman nodded. "I believe so." She whispered back.

The black mech stretched out without another glance toward the humans. "Why did you bother me? I was recharging in peace."

Kia shook off the surprise of his gaze. "Who or _what_ the hell are you? And what are you doing in our parking lot?"

The transformer smiled mentally. "I am known as designation Dagger."

"Dagger, huh?"

"Yes. That is my designation."

Piper gulped a little upon seeing this giant being hteir midst. "Um, maybe we should go back inside and call the police or something."

Kia scoffed. "Shut up, Piper. If you wanna go back into the damn club, be my fucking guest. But no giant size pile of scrap metal's going to scare me enough."

Dagger smirked a little. "You are not afraid of my presence, flsheling?"

"Hell fucking no." Kia, still with Zaru attached, took a step forward. "What are you anyways? A government reject released into the wild?" She asked scoping the big machine up and down.

Dagger's head tilted to the side. "I do not know of this government you speak of, but I am not part of it. I am an-" He was cut off quickly as the teenage girls behind the older women screamed at oncoming fire. _Son of primus! Decepticons! _"_RUN!_" He shouted, his legs opening on both sides, pulling out what appeared to be, according to Kia, hand guns.

The sounds of bullets firing was enough to make them duck and cover. Bullets from the weapons clanged against the giant robot's body, but made no dent or injury. At least not until a human-sized cannon blast blew him back through the club.

Zaru's blue eyes widened. "My club!" She whined. Her eyes narrowed vehemently with anger. "_You bastards, whoever the hell you are, owe me a new club wall! Sons of bitches!_" The human let go of Kia and ran toward the wrecked wall, the debris smoke causing her to cough. "NO!" Her hands fisted at her side in anger.

Lennox and his team were positioned around the club, backing up the transformers as they made their way down the small hill to the damage Ironhide caused with his cannon. But they watched on as Optimus grabbed a hold of Ironhide's shoulder.

"Are you crazy, Ironhide? You took a shot while the humans were right there!"

The weapons specialist growled, scoffing at his leader's scolding. Humans knew better than to get in the way of anything that didn't involve them. "Che. Serves'em right for getting in our way."

Optimus Prime just vented out heavy air, rubbing his metal forehead with his fingers. "How many times must I tell you that we do not harm the humans?"

His cannon reset itself, ready to fire again. "Too many to count, Prime. And I don't care right now. We need to get that Decepticon before it escapes."

"Not to worry. Mirage is on it."

Mirage's invisibility mode gave him the opportunity to get closer to the building without the humans sensing him. He wasn't called Mirage for anything. Not being able to be seen by the enemy was one of their best maneuvers. And at that moment, it was needed. Especially when the humans were so close near their target who was already standing up, not one bit phased by the blast Ironhide made.

Kia was in surprise at everything happening. There was military coming in from all sides and more giant robots just like their new friend. And they were loaded to the hilt with weaponry and probably something worse. The woman knew how military was since she used to be part of it. If this was some kind of big top secret government project, all four of them were in danger of ending up dead. Leaving no witnesses was part of the military's strategic plans when working on a project this deep. If it was a government issued classified that is.

Moving into action, she grabbed the wrists of Erin and Piper and threw them toward the club's back door.

"Kia, what the hell are you doing?" Piper shouted, grabbing onto the door frame while being pushed inside. "Stop shoving me!"

The ex-army female gripped the waitress' shoulder. "You and Erin need to stay the fuck inside! Do you hear me, brat?" She was ready to push the door shut. "Watch over Miss Whiney! And stay out of sight!"

Erin clutched Piper's arm, pulling her in with her. "Piper, come on! It's too dangerous out there! I don't want anybody to get hurt!"

The Asian teen couldn't help but look at her meekly troubled coworker. Kia was giving her the responsibility of taking care of Erin even though they were both the same age. But would she be able to shoulder such a burden? One of her fears was to let someone down. Especially when she was asked to do something very important. And with Erin being a human, she was definitely an important task.

Pursing her lips together, she turned back to Kia and nodded. "Yeah. I got it." With Erin still attached to her, they ran for it inside the club, heading to wherever was safest until the tiny battle was over.

Zaru watched as the black mech now known as Dagger stood up, one of his guns lost from his hand. "Omigod, are you all right?"

"Yeah. I think so." His optics readjusted from the dirt that got into his optics and noticed the Autobot symbol on one of the other mech's chests. _Autobots._

"Zaru, we got company!" Kia reached behind her back, lifting up the black tank top revealing a black pistol, now in her hand.

Her blue eyes widened when she saw her friend's weapon. "When the hell did you get that, Kia? _Where_ have you been hiding it?"

"Not now, Zaru."

"Do you even have a license for that?"

She smirked. "Of course I do. And so do you. Remember?" Reaching behind her again, another pistol appeared. "This one's yours if I recall." She held the front of the weapon, holding the butt out for her friend to grab it.

"I told you to keep it since I didn't need it." Kia had suggested to Zaru with much force and begging to get herself licensed to use a weapon in case of an emergency. But the owner protested as much as she could against it. There was no need for a weapon when you worked in a nice town with rarely any problems.

"But you're gonna need it now." Her gaze was still on the unknown strangers surrounding them all.

Sighing, Zaru grabbed the pistol. "But if I kill anybody, it's on your head, shithead." Undoing the safety lock, she pointed the gun toward the army men. "You assholes must be the ones who ruined my club." The gun cocked. "You owe me a new wall. And an apology for hurting our friend here."

Lennox was in Kia's line of fire. And judging by the smirk on her face, she wouldn't hesitate to shoot at him. There was a killer aura surrounding this woman as though she knew _how_ to kill. Yet there was also something vaguely familiar about her smirk. Her appearance was familiar as well. Like he knew her from somewhere. But where? Not wanting to cause any trouble, he let go of his own weapon, setting his hands up in defense.

"Whoa, there. I think everybody just needs to calm down now." He licked his lips and strapped his gun over his shoulder. "We're just on a mission. That's all. We'll get what we came for and then leave. You won't ever see us again."

Kia, not taking one eye away from Lennox, reached over to tap her friend on the shoulder. "Zaru, this is the Army."

The fired up woman nodded. "I figured as much, Kia. Anybody you know?"

"Hmm. Not too sure." She gripped the pistol tighter. "Maybe you wouldn't mind answering a few questions before I even _think_ about letting you have your way."

Sergeant Epps averted his gaze to Major Lennox who was agreeing without conferencing for a way out of the mess currently keeping them occupied.

Mirage was very, very close now. Almost close enough to grab onto Dagger and offline him for good. But that was not until the black bipedal mech snapped his head to scan an invisible presence near him.

"Damn you to the pit!" He shouted, unable to move in time before the now visible Mirage grabbed him at close range.

"Optimus, I have him!" The blue Autobot shouted. "Ready the energon cuffs!"

"Good work, Mirage!" Optimus lunged a foot toward the two, but not before Dagger made a sudden move, provoking Mirage to fire his weapon. Unfortunately, he missed a shot and aimed it elsewhere upwards, hitting the edge of the club roof.

"_No!_" Dagger shoved Mirage away from him and turned seeing debris falling from above.

"_Ahh!_" Came a feminine scream from the damaged opening of the club. "_Zaru! Kia!" _Erin hugged Piper's arm tightly, not wanting to look.

The mech called a Decepticon by the Autobots fell to his knees, scrambling over to the fallen humans. Apparently, the shot Mirage made was directly above the two human females. And now they were lying on the ground, unmoving.

"No." Dagger's hand slowly lifted to cover the humans.

"Get away from those humans, you disgraceful Decepticon!" Ironhide made a show of his cannons. "Or I'll blast ya offline!"

Dagger's optics shut tightly before turning to his attackers, before opening them again. Ironhide's own optics widened before lowering his cannon. "Prime…"

Optimus stepped away from Mirage who was staring down at the two humans injured because of him. He sighed heavily. _How were we wrong?_

There shining brightly, were Dagger's bright blue optics.

TBC…

A/n: Holey crud! Another chapter! Wow! I hope you guys like this one as well. Remember to review if you want! XD

Thanks,

Zaru


	3. Chapter 3

**Butterfly**

By Zaru

**Summary:** They work so hard to keep Earth safe and yet ask nothing in return. But when unknowing strangers are brought to the NEST base after receiving injuries because of them, a few of the transformers find something they never thought possible. A bond.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro. Kia Hawkins belongs to weapon13whitefang. Piper Somoon belongs to BlackHealer222. Beth King belongs to Mrs. Optimus Prime. Erin Timmons belongs to Strawberrytop007. Zaru Kiys belongs to me as well as Dagger. Other characters not included in the TF universe are mine as well.

**NOTE TO REVIEWERS/PMs:** Feedback/advice given is appreciated. Whether I respond/use it is questionable of course. But if I don't use anything I am given, DO NOT write me and ask for an explanation as to why I never used it. It gets irritating. Especially when people I DO NOT KNOW ask me to put in their O.C.s or tell me this and that should be put in there. So, if you send suggestions, I will happily respond with an answer if I like. But no asking for OC appearances or tell me how to write my own stories. This note is not intended for my friends, just reviewers I barely have contact with. Thanks. J

**A/n: **Well, I thank you very much for sticking through this new story. I hope enjoy this new chapter.

_**Chapter 2**_

Dagger continued glaring at the Autobots with his intense blue optics. These were his fellow comrades who had the nerve to shoot at him while innocent beings were in the damage path. The black mech picked up the two fallen humans in his large hands gently, their arms and legs dangling between his fingers limply.

"Do you see what problems you have caused, you slagging aft hole!" He thrust his right hand to Mirage's face who looked down at the green-haired female whose face was smoky from the debris dust. She looked as though she wasn't breathing properly, but a quick scan from him proved she was fine. Although her heart beat had slowed some, making the Autobot worried about the problem he caused. "You hurt innocent bystanders!"

Mirage dropped his own weapon to the ground, his hands fisting tightly at his sides. "It was your own fault for repositioning my arm when I fired! If you had come quietly or stated you were an Autobot to begin with, this wouldn't have happened!"

Optimus stepped forward before the argument could go any further. "Please do not argue. We are all comrades." He then turned to Dagger, an apologetic gaze featured in his optics. "I am sorry that we attacked you, Dagger. Unfortunately, you were showing up as a Decepticon on radar. That is why we fired at you. We thought you were going to harm them." The leader gestured to the unconscious humans in the mech's hands. "We did not mean for the innocent humans to get involved in this war."

Before Dagger could say a reply, the rusty back door of the ruined club opened revealing an outraged Piper and a very shy and terrified Erin who followed her friend from behind. All of the men and transformers before them scared her too much. She was surprised she had come outside after what they just witnessed.

"Hey, you!" Piper pointed to Mirage.

The spy bot raised a metal brow. "Yes, human femme?"

Tempered, she shouted, "You hurt our friends! Whatever the hell you are!"

Will Lennox stepped forward hoping to calm the situation. "It was an accident." He stated, readjusting the weapon hanging from his shoulder.

The Asian-American turned her face to Will. "What are you going to do about this?"

Will, however, had no idea what to do. Two civilians were injured as a result of carelessness and one looked ready to kill anything that moved at the moment. Turning to Epps, he asked, "What do we do?"

The black man shook his head. "They've already seen and heard too much. We may need to take them with us."

Will blinked. "No. We can't do that."

"I think, if we take them back to the hangar with us, we can convince them to keep their mouths shut about this. Besides, I'm sure authorities have been called with all the racket that's been made so far."

Ratchet overheard them speaking and agreed. "I think that would be a right thing to do, Major Lennox. And, since it was an Autobot's fault for the injury of humans, it is my duty to help pay them back by taking care of them until they are fully functional once more."

Dagger set Kia and Zaru back down on the ground as gently as possible. With as hard as the debris fell on them, there could be other injuries besides head damage. Soon, his spark ached with guilt as he realized how much more damage he might have caused by picking them up.

"Slag it all." He muttered and stood back up, making a staring contest with Mirage.

The blue mech couldn't look his newly found comrade in the optics any longer and averted his gaze to the weapon near him on the ground. His own optics darkened in guilt. How would he be able to make it up to the humans? Would they forgive his actions? He certainly hoped so.

"Let us gather all the human femmes and take them with us." Optimus decided before transforming back into his peterbilt alt mode and driving away.

The rest of the transformers followed in suit. But there was only one question that remained on all their processors: Who would take the humans? Of course Piper wasn't going to leave Zaru and Kia in the hands of the military. Who knew what they would do to unconscious women unable to fight back. And Erin absolutely wouldn't leave Piper's side. She was too scared to be by herself without anybody familiar near.

Ratchet heard the argument going on between the humans and activated his holoform to act as a mediator. A shaggy brown-haired male with electric blue eyes and thin square glasses on his face pixilated to life in between the army men and teenage girls.

Will didn't know what to think about the new face just appearing out of thin air in front of them. "Who are you?"

He raised his eyebrows. "Major Lennox, surely you have not forgotten me already."

"Ratchet?" Will was surprised. He had never seen any of the Autobots pull out a human form like that. Stepping forward, he reached out a finger and poked the medic's arm curiously. Fortunately, it was a solid form and he continued poking around.

"Are you quite finished, Major?" He asked, left eye twitching in annoyance.

"Oh." Letting out a small chuckle he backed away. "Yeah sure."

Ratchet turned, stepping near Piper and Erin who backed away questioningly.

"W-Who are you?" Erin asked, meekly.

Bowing courteously, he replied, "My name is Ratchet. I am the Chief Medical Officer of the Autobots. A pleasure to meet you, lady femmes."

Piper shook her head. "If you're a doctor, are you going to examine our boss or rush both of them to the hospital? Cause I surely want as less contact with ANY of you as possible."

"Don't worry, young one. I'll take proper care of your friends. I promise. But we cannot take them to a local hospital. Instead, we will transport each of you with us so that I may examine them properly."

Erin shook her head quickly. "No! We're not going anywhere with… whatever they are! I just wanna go home!"

"'Fraid not, Strawberry." Another male voice piped in and they all turned to see Sergeant Epps, weapon in his hands. "You've seen too much. You have to come with us. No choice in that."

"B-But - "

"No buts. It's an order from N.E.S.T."

Piper looked back at Erin knowing there was no way to get out of staying there. "Looks like we're going on a road trip, Erin." Facing back to Epps, she glared. "What about our parents? They're going to have a flippin' cow if we don't show up."

"Parents?" Will scratched the back of his head. "You mean, you're minors?" At the nod of Piper's head, he snorted. "Epps, we can't take them. Their parents will ask too many questions about their whereabouts and we'll have our own situation with Galloway again."

The black man let his weapon drop to his side. "Then what do you suggest, Will? Let them run free and blab about giant robot aliens to everybody they know?"

"We won't tell a soul." Erin spoke up. "I promise. I just want to go home." She pleaded, clinging onto the back of Piper's shirt.

"Fine." Epps gave in pretty quickly. "We will be keeping close eyes on you girls. If you know what's good for ya, keep your mouths shut about this."

They watched him walk away and Ratchet spoke with the girls once more. "Don't worry. You have my honor as an Autobot that I will personally guarantee the safety and return of your human friends."

Smiling a little, Erin thanked Ratchet before hiding herself once again behind Piper.

TBC…

A/n: A very short chapter. Sorry. XD

Thanks,

Zaru


End file.
